


i'm all ears for you

by rosieswishlist



Series: Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han &; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is sad, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Han Jisung | Han, Late Nights, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of?, light fluff, my bad - Freeform, this is super short, why is that not a tag im horrified, written in the notes of my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosieswishlist/pseuds/rosieswishlist
Summary: "those thoughts and worries were bounced around his brain like a pinball, never seeming to slow down until it hit a detour. that detour being hot tears."orjisung is a sad boy and goes to his bestie for cuddles.





	i'm all ears for you

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! it's been so incredibly long and i'm really sorry.  
summer ended up being busier than i thought, and high school's been taking a toll on me in more ways then one.  
i apologize for the fact that this is super short, and very poorly written. i haven't taken time to really think through a fan fiction in over four months, this was just in my notes and i decided to finish it up last night.  
anyways, despite all that, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> <3

jisung glared at his ceiling memorizing its deep grooves, random stains from who knows what, and the washed-out cream color it expressed.  
he had a terrible day, failing miserably when it came to recording the verse that _he_ wrote himself. honestly, he didn't know why he hadn't been kicked out yet. he couldn't do anything right.

those thoughts and worries were bounced around his brain like a pinball, never seeming to slow down until it hit a detour. that detour being hot tears.  
he curiously brought a trembling hand up to his cheeks, cautiously wiping them. yep, he was crying. he scoffed at himself in distaste. he was _weak_. boys didn't cry. what was wrong with him?

the brunette took a large breath in, and let it out. he was not stable, and he knew he couldn't trust himself. last time this had happened, he had ended up doing things he promised he wouldn't. it caused too many problems and added more stress to his hyung's plates. which is exactly what he didn't want to do.

jisung lifted himself ever so slowly from the dull sheets below him, taking careful steps towards the door. in a moment, he had crossed the small hallway, and opened a different door, ignoring the open bathroom calling to him from down the hall.  
he stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him.

right in front of him was a large lump under a mound of flat blankets. jisung quietly lifted them up and crawled under, a welcoming warmth spreading over his body. he felt two flushed legs tangle with his own freezing ones as he was pulled closer to the figure next to him.

"sungie? what're you doing up?" minho's coarse voice was laced with exhaustion, and for a moment jisung felt guilty for bothering him.

"doesn't matter, go back to sleep," he mumbled into his chest. a droopy arm came to wrap around his middle, pulling him closer.

"are you okay?" the older sounded a bit more awake now, and jisung felt _horrible_. minho was one of the most hardworking out of them all, he should be able to get a full night's rest without being bothered.

"i'll be fine, now shh." a small hum rumbled in his chest, vibrating through the youngers cheek. jisung wrapped his own arms around minho's torso, completing the cuddle position.

"you can always talk to me, sung. you're my best friend. i'm all ears for you." he whispered, burying his face into the brunette's fluffy hair.  
jisung smiled tiredly, mind calm and no longer running miles and miles. he looked up and locked eyes with his beloved hyung.

"_thank you. _i love you min."

"love you too sungie."

jisung fell into a deep sleep a mere minute later, leaving his worries and insecurities behind for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was interesting.  
i'm not sure when the next time i'll be able to post is. i'm currently sick and swamped with tons of work, plus basketball tryouts are soon and i'm stressing hehe.  
ANYWAYS.  
i hope you all are doing awesome, and if you're ever having a hard time please talk to someone. it's not a good idea to bottle up feelings. it just makes things worse.  
i love you guys, have a wonderful week. 
> 
> (ALSO omG double knot is a bOP)


End file.
